


3:27 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell refused to glance at Supergirl's barren bed.
Kudos: 1





	3:27 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell refused to glance at Supergirl's barren bed as he held her stuffed kitten.

THE END


End file.
